


Home Sweet Home

by AlexMonopolyGirl



Series: Deanoru Life [8]
Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Lots of kissing, and Deanoru being Deanoru, but nothing graphic, coupley moments, embarrassing friends, mentions/jokes about sex, mostly Chase Molly and Gert being childish, mostly Nico centric one-shot, sometimes Alex is the only adult in their group of friends, there's lost of kissing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMonopolyGirl/pseuds/AlexMonopolyGirl
Summary: The Runaways move into The Manor, their new home.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Time is a bit weird in this one but it kinda covers the first month of the Runaways in their new home even though Nico's plot took over. But yeah.

**Disclaimer:: I don’t own Marvel’s Runaways nor the characters. I’m just playing around for a bit. I’ll put them back, I swear! If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone. Just saying.**

*********************************************************

After nearly a month of living at the Avengers’ Ranch, the Runaways were finally going home… Or what would become their new home: _the Runaways’ Manor_ , as it was unofficially named.

 

The kids had started to work as soon as it was possible to inspect and clean the Manor from top to bottom. They had made sure to strip every single trace and reminder of the Church of Gibborim or Leslie and Frank Dean and as it turns out, there was _A LOT_ to clean up. The Manor was in top conditions so it was all a matter of cleaning it and making it their own. Karolina busied herself with making sure they had power, running water, heating, Wi-Fi, cable and whatever commodities they needed while the rest picked bedrooms and planned how they wanted to decorate them.

 

Sam, Nat and Ms. Kendrick had been a great help, helping them move in and preparing them to run a house on their own. Karolina, Nico and Gert had been their most attentive students.

 

It was Chase who jokingly had started calling their house The Manor, a name aptly given as the house was big. The main part reminded them of the manor in the Avengers’ Ranch, with the foyer opening in three different directions: living room, main staircase and dining room/kitchen. There was a large studio/office attached to the living room which they kids agreed would be a good place to study and another room next to it which became a storage room. In the first floor there were four bedrooms and two hall bathrooms (bedrooms taken by Molly, Alex and Chase) and in the second floor were the three bigger bedrooms, each with an en-suite bathroom. Those were taken by Karolina, Nico and Gert. Karolina and Nico had taken the Master bedroom, at the insistence of their friends, although Nico had also taken one of the rooms and planned on turning it into her own Wiccan room for meditation and other witchy shenanigans. Gert’s bedroom was large enough for her and Old Lace, although admittedly the deinonychus spent most nights with Molly and _everyone knew_ most nights Chase shared her bed.

 

Sam had gone with Karolina, Nico and Gert groceries shopping because of course they needed a lot of food for the entire group, and it was right then when they truly felt grateful and glad to be far away from Brentwood. No one seemed to recognize them or even pay attention to them in the streets, which had been an unspoken fear of them. But _they were_ far away from Brentwood, and in that place they were only a bunch of friends buying groceries for a small army.

 

The property sat on 250 acres of land and was surrounded by tall fences and hundreds of large trees on three sides and their private piece of beach on the fourth. The large study wooden deck led the way straight to the backyard: a large patch of grass which eventually connected to the tree line and the beach. It gave them a sense of privacy that reminded them of their junkyard. Still, they were the Runaways. They couldn’t afford to get too relaxed and careless so Nico had made the rounds, flying high in her girlfriend’s arms as she casted protection spells all around their new home.

 

They had a huge garage attached to the house and they had agreed part of it would become their new work out room. There was a small shed attached to the garage and they had no idea what its purpose was so Chase called dibs on it, determined to make it his work-shop. No one had objected because they all agreed it was a good idea, considering how often Chase made something explode. 

 

With the kids settled, it was time for Sam and Net to return to the East Coast to rejoin their team. And it was a bittersweet moment; they had grown attached to the Avengers. But the older heroes had promised to keep in touch, to visit. A house warming party was in the works for the end of the month and all the Avengers had promised to assist. Tony and Pepper had sent them a nice package with (non-alcoholic) sparkling cider, all sorts of truffles, a pretty sweet coffee machine and several packs of the finest coffee. Thor had sent fine traditional Asgardian robes for everyone (including a mantle for Old Lace in a rich dark shade of purple) and everyone was amazed by the fine fabrics and the intricate patterns. They all had a blast modeling the robes in their living room, striking funny poses and laughing at their own silliness. Both Nico and Gert would swear until death that they were not drooling over their respective partners but truth be told, they were. Karolina and Chase looked like Gods in their golden robes. Molly and Alex joked they looked like twins. Steve, ever the old-school guy, had sent them a couple of plants to cheer up the place. They had been absolutely welcomed, though. Karolina, Gert and Molly liked plants and had plans to create their own vegetables garden somewhere in the property. Nico wanted to plant lavender in the front yard, _‘for good luck and to make tea’,_ she had said but admittedly, her green thumb wasn’t very good so Karolina promised to plant some for her.

 

They had cooked together, that first night, and they had cleaned up afterwards. There was a sense of strangeness in the air: this was it, their new home. They had to work together to make it work. But it wasn’t a scary thought. They had made a junkyard their home for half a year. They were a family. They could do this. Yes, now they had to worry about bills, taxes and groceries shopping, all those adult things, but after everything they had been through, assuming these new responsibilities seemed like a piece of cake.

 

_They had this._

 

*********************************************************

 

There was a light chill in the air that night but it didn’t bother Karolina at all while she relaxed in the balcony of the master bedroom, admiring the view and the calmness of the moon-illuminated beach and the soft murmur of the ocean as the waves washed ashore.

 

“It’s so beautiful out here,” the glowing blonde sighed contently as she leaned forwards against the thick sturdy wooden railing. Somehow she had sense her beloved’s presence the moment the smaller girl had stepped back into their bedroom.

 

Two large glasses, one filled with chilled white wine and another with red, were placed on the surface next to Karolina’s elbow and Nico leaned sideways against the wooden railing, giving her a little loop-sided smile.

 

“How did you get this pass Sam?” Karolina asked and grabbed the glass filled with white wine. Taking a sip, she smiled at the sweet fine taste. Her girlfriend knew her wines, she had to give her credit.

 

“Sam’s not stupid,” Nico snorted amused. “He let it pass but made me promise we’d hide it from Molly, be responsible, etc.”

 

“Of course. The others went to bed?”

 

“Molly and Old Lace did. I think Alex’s settin’ up his new PS4 in his room or some crap like that. And the **lovebirds** are watching a movie in the living room.” Nico looked way too amused by that and Karolina just shook her head, the corner of her lip curling slightly. Gert and Nico would never give each other a break over their respective relationships and Karolina just didn’t bother anymore to stop them.

 

A chilly breeze blew by and Nico shivered slightly so Karolina easily stepped behind her girlfriend and wrapped her free arm around the smaller body to keep her warm. Her lights, her energy, wrapped around them both like a warm cocoon and both girls sighed, content.

 

“Thanks,” Nico whispered and burrowed closer in her girlfriend’s arms, placing her hands on top of Karolina’s arm. A soft hum escaped her lips ( _La Vie en Rose by Edith Piaf_ ) when Karolina left the glass aside and wrapped her other arm around her waist as well. Karolina lowered her head to nuzzle her neck affectionately and Nico smiled, still humming that tune. Recognizing the tune and smiling against her girlfriend’s neck, Karolina begun to hum along, ever-so-gently swaying them from side to side.

 

“You look radiant under the moonlight,” Karolina whispered lovingly in her girlfriend’s ear when Nico stopped humming.

 

“Says the girl who looks like the lovechild of Aphrodite and Artemis,” Nico quipped teasingly, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.

 

Karolina smiled, immensely flattered by the compliment and placed a sweet kiss on the base of her girlfriend’s throat. Nico hummed again and tilted her head back against Karolina’s collarbone.

 

“Is there something in your mind?” The blonde inquired softly when she noticed Nico staring into the distance at the horizon.

 

“Nothin’ special. Just enjoyin’ this moment,” the goth replied, content and serene, safe in her beloved’s arms. “Us…in our new bedroom, in our new home.”

 

“Our new home, yeah… So much has happened, right? It’s crazy.”

 

“Everything has led us here, to this moment. We should enjoy it. Don’t you think?”

 

Karolina simply reached out to grab her glass and held it up for a toast, her girlfriend mimicking her movements with her own glass.

 

“To our new home and the next phase of our lives, baby.”

 

“To our new home and the next phase of our lives, Karrie.” Their glasses clinked together and the two girls smiled, sharing glances over the rims of their glasses.

 

“When we finish these… Wanna go to bed?” Karolina suggested between unhurried sips of wine, a coy look in her eyes.

 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Nico smirked around the rim of her glass and her eyes sparkled with mischief. Karolina _loved_ that look in Nico’s eyes.

 

*********************************************************

 

When the night of the housewarming party arrived at the end of the month, everyone was hyped and ready. The Avengers and company (aka Pepper and Clint’s family) had showed up in the afternoon, ready to enjoy the beach and the company. Several sturdy wooden tables had been placed on the deck and the lawn with large umbrellas to provide shade for those who didn’t want to sit in the sun. There was food for a large army: Gert, Molly and Karolina had prepared several side-dishes earlier and the two grills were hot and ready to cook.

 

Chase was the self-appointed barman and the boy didn’t disappoint, keeping everyone’s glasses full and making sure that Molly and Clint’s kids got Coke and juice to drink. The Barton kids were fascinated with Molly and Old Lace and followed them around like little ducklings, not that either Molly or Old Lace minded. They both were great with the little ones and didn’t mind keeping them entertained so Laura could have a break.

 

Quickly everyone dispersed, some headed straight to the beach and others relaxed on the lawn, chatting and enjoying their mini-vacation while the meat (beef, chicken and fish) cooked on the grills under the careful watch of Steve and Bucky on the deck.

 

Karolina sat at the table closest to the deck chatting with Natasha, Laura and Clint, enjoying herself immensely. Tony was merrily chatting with Chase by the make-shift bar. Going by their hands gestures, they were discussing the Iron Man suits. On another table Alex sat chatting animatedly with Bruce and the Vision, no doubt about some scientific topic. Bruce didn’t say it out loud but he loved having met the brilliant kid who obviously cared far more about his work than about his green self. Nico and Wanda were engrossed discussing literature like they always did under the cool shade while Gert discussed modern feminism with Pepper (in reality they were talking about dating _idiots_ , aka, their respective partners). Sam was throwing a football around with Thor on the beach and Val was soaking up some sun rays, only getting up from her recliner to get herself a new drink.

 

“You guys should definitely come to New York for the holiday’s season. The city’s so beautiful, all decorated and covered in snow,” Laura suggested. She had just met the kids but the mother in her already wanted to nurture them and protect them at all costs. They had been through so much and were so brave but they were still kids.

 

“Everyone should have a white Christmas at least once,” Clint agreed with his wife.

 

“Well, it’s something we’d have to discuss since not all of us celebrate Christmas. Chase and I do, I guess? Molly’s up for whatever as long as there’s food and presents, Gert’s an atheist but was raised in a Jewish household. Nico’s Wiccan and Alex doesn’t give much of a shit about Christmas either,” Karolina explained to them with a shrug. “But the snow and the city do sound pretty cool.”

 

“The holiday season’s still off for months so there’s plenty of time,” Natasha chimed in.

 

“Christmas or not, that doesn’t matter. You guys should come anyway. We’ll have a great time in Central Park,” Laura smiled. Her kids loved it when they could make the drive to Manhattan, which didn’t happen often.

 

Karolina jumped from her seat and adopted a defensive stand when a sparkly yellow circle appeared near of where they sat, revealing a well-dressed man standing before what seemed to be a library of sorts but Natasha was quick to stand up and place a gentle hand on the blonde’s shoulder to hold her back.

 

“Stand down, Karolina. It’s okay, he’s a friend,” the redhead told her calmly.

 

“A friend?” Karolina asked as she lowered her hands and relaxed her stance.

 

“Perhaps I should’ve sent a heads-up before coming over,” Stephen Strange remarked as he stepped through, the portal closing behind him instantly.

 

“Yeah, man. You should’ve,” Clint snorted from his seat.

 

“Karolina, meet Doctor Stephen Strange, ally, friend and the Sorcerer Supreme.” Natasha had a hard time hiding her amusement as she did the introductions. “Strange. Meet Karolina Dean.”

 

“Doctor… Oh.” Realization hit the blonde and she blushed, suddenly embarrassed by her defensive reaction. Karolina turned off her lights (she hadn’t even realized she had activated them) as she faced the newcomer. “My apologies, Doctor for the rude welcome. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise and there’s no need to apologize, Ms. Dean,” Stephen offered a little smile as he shook her hand. “Natasha, Clint, Laura,” he greeted them with a nod of his head.

 

“Heya, Doc,” Clint lifted his beer bottle in greeting.

 

“It’s good to see you, Doctor,” Laura smiled.

 

“Please, Doctor, make yourself at home. Would you like a drink?” Karolina asked him, ever the hostess.

 

“Relax, kid, I’m good,” Stephen let out a chuckle as he looked around. It did surprise him to see the Avengers so at ease with the kids, the _‘Wonder Kids’_ as Stark had called them. The blonde that stood before him was intriguing to say the least but he was asked to come for more than socializing with the interesting girl who glowed. “If I may get the business out of the way first, I was told I just had to meet someone here,” he told the blonde girl.

 

“That would be Nico,” Karolina smiled, unable to stop herself. “Take a seat, please, I’ll get her.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“We should give them privacy to talk,” Laura told her husband, sharing a look with him and Nat.

 

“Yeah, yeah, am goin’.” Clint grabbed his beer and headed up to the deck to chat with Steve and Bucky.

 

Laura and Nat walked away as well to go check on Molly and the kids and Stephen took a seat by the table. Most of the Avengers acknowledged his presence and Stephen could see the curiosity in the kids’ eyes but no one moved a muscle to approach him so Stephen focused his curious gaze on the raven-haired girl heading his way. He could see the curiosity in her guarded eyes but what surprised him the most was the sheer power he could sense from her. He could sense it right there, running through her veins: ancient and raw, filled with unexplored potential. _‘Blood magic? Interesting,’_ he thought to himself.

 

“Doctor Strange? Nico Minoru,” the girl introduced herself and extended her hand, which the older man shook. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise, Ms. Minoru. Please…” Stephen pointed to the seat across from him, which the girl took slowly.

 

Nico sat there and regarded the man sitting in front of her. He wore an elegant dark suit and black leather gloves despite the heat of California. She didn’t know what to make of him. Natasha and the others had spoken of him as an expert who could probably give her some answers about her Staff and her powers. Yet he seemed more like a famous pompous chef or a stuck-up Doctor, like his title suggested, than an expert in the mystical. But Nico knew better than to judge a book by its cover that was for sure.

 

“First impressions?” Stephen asked, fully aware of what the girl was doing, not that she was trying to be subtle.

 

“You don’t look like an expert in the mystical, no offense,” Nico told him, blunt as ever. “But as a personal rule, I do try not to judge by appearances.”

 

“Certainly that’s a rule to live by, Ms. Minoru. Let’s just say, I dressed for the housewarming party,” Stephen stated, a little smile pulling at the corner of his lips. “But contrary to first appearances, I am the expert. Our…friends in common were very adamant I had to meet you.”

 

“You didn’t have to say yes,” Nico pointed out.

 

“True,” Stephen conceded with a nod. “But I was intrigued, I gotta admit. It’s not every day that a young sorcerer appears with so much potential that it captures the attention and admiration of the Avengers, after all. And one who performs blood magic, at that,” he added as an explanation.

 

“Is that what it’s called? What I can do? Is called blood magic?” Nico inquired instantly, her interest rising by the second. She tried to hide it but she was eager to learn more, specially from an expert.

 

“You don’t know?” Stephen frowned slightly. “Tell me what you do know, please.”

 

So Nico did. She gave him the cliff notes on how she got her Staff, how she learnt to use it and her training during the past eight months. Stephen took it all in, feeling more than a little impressed that the Wiccan girl was not only smart enough to figure out how to control her mystical Staff but also so in tune with her instincts. It made for a very good combination.

 

“I see,” the man said once the goth had finished her explanation. “We have much to talk about, then. Please, don’t be alarmed,” he gave her a second of a warning.

 

“Alarmed? By w—whoa!”

 

In a blink of an eye they were no longer in the yard in California. They were still sitting in front of each other but the table, everything else had disappeared. Instead they were surrounded by what seemed to be billions of dark mirrors that reflected their image over and over and over.

 

“Holy shit! Where are we?” Nico asked, feeling baffled as she looked around.

 

“We haven’t moved. This is simply a trick to give us privacy,” Stephen replied easily, unperturbed by the change in their surroundings.

 

“No offense, dude, but that sounds creepy as fuck,” Nico muttered while still looking around.

 

“I…That wasn’t my intention, obviously,” Stephen let out a chuckle. “Since we’re going to discuss the nature of your power, I thought a private location was more suitable.”

 

“So what about it? You called it blood magic. Is…is that a bad thing? Dark magic?” Nico asked, suddenly feeling a pang of dread. She had never considered her powers could be something dark and bad. What would she do if they were?

 

Stephen took a second to answer. The man contemplated the best way to answer. He could have gone on explaining with all the fancy metaphors and riddles, but he was determined to be a better mentor and guide than that. So he decided to keep it simple and in her terms.

 

“As you know… _magic_ is neither light nor dark, it simply is. Natural and different. It is how you use it, your actions that define good or bad, light and dark. That’s what your Wiccan faith teaches, doesn’t it?” He had no intention of disrespecting the girl’s belief, he was simply pointing out a fact.

 

Nico nodded.

 

“Blood magic, simply put, is just one different form of magic in which the user has the inherent power in their blood to fuel spell-casting. It actually predates word-based magic and in most cases, it employs the actual blood of the caster to work,” Stephen explained, noting the relief in the girl’s expression.

 

“My Staff prickles my finger every time I activate it,” Nico whispered to herself. “So I always had this in me? In my blood?”

 

“Yes. And it’s passed down the generations, from parents to children,” the man confirmed.

 

“But my family…my mother thought it was some tech crap. She didn’t know shit about magic and I highly doubt my grandparents knew either,” Nico told him.

 

“And yet your mother was the master of this Staff and was able to wield it…until the Staff came to your possession and chose you as its master. And no one else is capable of using it,” Stephen pondered out loud. “May I please see it?”

 

“Sure but don’t think it will let you touch it. It shocks people who aren’t me…or my girlfriend Karolina,” Nico said as she pulled out her Staff from her pants’ pocket ( _thank you magic!_ ) and activated it, wincing as usual when the Staff prickled her finger.

 

Stephen stepped closer and inspected the Staff without actually touching it, instructing Nico to turn it that way or that other way.

 

“Where have I seen you before…” he murmured to himself. A book appeared in his hand and he begun to pass the pages back and forth quickly, still muttering to himself. “AHA!” He finally exclaimed, triumphant.

 

“What did you find?” Nico asked, eager for information.

 

“The Staff of One, of unknown specific origin but it’s considered one of the lost jewels of the ancient mystical artifacts… One of the last masters was known as the Witchbraker. Cute name,” Stephen chuckled and so did Nico. “Here… The Staff of One is the last existing and most powerful ancient artifact of the blood-magic users, passed down through the generations of the Witchbraker’s family, it’s said only the Witchbraker’s descendants could wield such weapon capable of making even the likes of… Dormammu tremble…” Stephen was stunned by that piece of info but he pushed through. There would be time later to ponder that. “…until it was stolen in the 19th Century… They must have been your ancestors, Nico Minoru,” the Sorcerer Supreme deducted, looking at the young girl before him under a new light. He knew she was powerful, he had sensed her raw potential, but he hadn’t considered the possibility she could have such legacy behind her.

 

“But then… I don’t get it. If the Staff belonged to my ancestors and it was stolen so long ago… How the fuck did it end up in my mother’s hands? She thought she had created it but…” Nico shook her head as she tried to put her thoughts in order and avoided looking at her reflection in the mirrors (for lack of a better word) because it felt creepy as fuck. “He must’ve known… That asshole must’ve fucking known. And he chose my parents exactly because of that. There’s no other explanation. Jonah must’ve known my mother was a descendant and gave the Staff back to her… Then he…he probably knew that Amy and I could… Son of a bitch!”

 

“Ms. Minoru?” Stephen called out her name gently because it was obvious to him the girl was completely lost within her own thoughts. “Ms. Minoru?”

 

“Tell me this,” Nico suddenly looked back at him, her dark eyes filled with anger and pain and fire. “Blood-magic is passed down from parents to their children. That means **both** my sister and I had this power in us from birth. Right?”

 

“Yes. That’s what it means,” Stephen answered, unsure of where she was going with her train of thought.

 

“ **IF** I’m right and that asshole Jonah found the Staff and knew who my mother was… Then he probably knew or at least suspected that my sister Amy and I could have the same power… Right?”

 

“It’s obvious to me that I’m missing a large piece of the story but hypothetically speaking, yes. Your logic is sound, in this case.”

 

“Then what if he didn’t kill her just because she could’ve found out about PRIDE but also ‘cause she had this power and he considered it, her, a threat?” Nico wondered out loud, getting more riled up by the second. Not that she was aware of the fact that she had stood up and begun pacing, at the moment.

 

“Nico…” Stephen abandoned all formalities and stepped closer to the girl, placing his hands on her shoulders to make her stop and look at him. “Stop, kid. Take a deep breath and focus…Breathe, focus,” he instructed her gently and repeated the words until the girl actually listened and followed his instructions. “That’s it. Breathe.”

 

Stephen stepped away and sat back down.

 

“Does this have to do with that buried entity the Avengers asked me to investigate?” The Sorcerer Supreme asked. It had been old, not from Earth and definitely dead when he had investigated it. Since getting it out wasn’t an option (not without risking California) he had placed his own spells to ensure the corpse would remain buried forever more. “You mentioned the enemy you faced when you and your friends saved California was related to the entity. That man named Jonah…”

 

“Worst part of this is that there’s no way to figure out if I’m right or not,” Nico muttered, defeated, as she sat back down.

 

“I’m usually not one to pry but please talk to me, Nico,” Stephen requested.

 

Nico stared at him for what seemed like forever…and then she told him everything.

 

*********************************************************

 

Back in the yard everyone was serving themselves food and eating to their hearts’ content. The sun had gone and the moon was out in the sky so Chase had turned on the yard’s lights.

 

“I saved food for Nico and our new guest,” Gert told Karolina as they sat down to eat. “How long do you think they’ll take? They’ve been like that for like two hours,” she asked, glancing towards the table only occupied by the two sorcerers. Neither had moved the entire time except for the occasional blinking.

 

It was as if they were statues of flesh and blood.

 

“I still don’t get what’s happening,” Chase commented as he appeared with his plate of food and sat next to his girlfriend.

 

“Me neither,” Karolina admitted, glancing at her girlfriend over her shoulder. “I really don’t know, guys.”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad,” Steve reassured them from his seat. “Nico is safe with Strange.”

 

Karolina and the rest of the Runaways nodded in understanding. They didn’t know this new man but they trusted Steve.

 

*********************************************************

The two figures sat facing each other in lotus position, unconcerned with the passing of time or anything outside of the mental place they were in.

 

“Do you allow me to see, Nico Minoru? The thoughts of your mind… The contents of your heart…” Stephen’s voice sounded almost ghostly as he spoke calmly. His eyes were closed and his expression was as calmed as his voice.

 

“Just stay away from the thoughts regardin’ my girlfriend, old man,” the corner of Nico’s mouth twitched upwards but otherwise her expression didn’t change and mirrored the other Sorcerer’s.

 

“Smartass.”

 

*********************************************************

 

Everyone was still eating when Nico and Doctor Strange finally stirred and came back to reality.

 

“Shit, that was quite the trip, man,” Nico groaned as she stretched. Even her ass was sore after sitting down in the same position for so long.

 

“You did good, kid,” Stephen told her, giving her a proud little smile. “I do recommend you eat something now.”

 

“On it, yeah.” Nico waved him off as she stretched her back.

 

“Rest this weekend and don’t skip breakfast on Monday…You’ll need it, trust me,” Stephen advised her, a little smirk playing on his lips.

 

“Sure thing, old man,” Nico returned his smirk and stood up, stifling a groan as several parts of her body protested. “Son of a bitch,” she muttered to herself, just as her girlfriend reached her side.

 

“You okay, Nico?” Karolina asked her, frowning.

 

“Yeah, am good, babe, just hungry,” Nico smiled at her and grabbed the blonde’s hand.

 

“We saved you food, don’t worry. For you too, Doctor,” the blonde told the older man. Karolina squeezed the goth’s hand and shot her a smile before heading off to serve the food.

 

“Missed me, guys?” She joked as she approached the table and placed her hands on Molly’s shoulders.

 

“Not at all,” Gert deadpanned.

 

“Nico…” Alex gave her a look but Nico sighed.

 

“Later,” she said firmly. Their curiosity was palpable but there would be time to discuss things later. “Guys, let me introduce to you, Doctor Stephen Strange. Old man, meet my family,” she told him cheekily.

 

*********************************************************

 

The party went on without a hitch. They all ate, drank and thanks for the Runaways’ music selection, danced well into the night. The Barton kids had crashed after dinner and slept in the living room, guarded by Old Lace, while their parents had some fun. Thor attempted to teach Molly an Asgardian waltz of sorts per the girl’s request but it didn’t quite work so well so the Valkyrie took over, with great results. After teaching Molly Val taught Karolina as well and it was quite a sight. Karolina looked simply radiant, twirling around the yard led by the experienced Valkyrie and she wasn’t even glowing. Still, Nico couldn’t look away, mesmerized.

 

Everyone had a good laugh when Molly managed to convince Steve, Bucky, Tony and Clint to follow her lead and attempted to teach them a short dance routine. The men weren’t bad dancers but they sure weren’t built for modern dancing. So Molly compensated by letting Bucky teach her how they used to dance back in the 40s. They both had a blast and the other Avengers couldn’t believe their eyes at seeing Bucky dancing.

 

At one point of the night, slow romantic songs begun to play (no one had any idea who queued that playlist but no one was complaining) and most of the adults paired up to dance instantly, Pepper and Tony and Clint and Laura pairing up first. Val even convinced Natasha to dance with her; the Widow was a fantastic dancing partner.

 

_‘…She may be the song that summer sings_   
_Maybe the chill that autumn brings_   
_Maybe a hundred different things_   
_Within the measure of a day…’_

 

Gert blushed when Chase extended his hand out to her but accepted eagerly and let him lead them. The boy smiled (Gert had a _terribly soft spot_ for his dimples) as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Gert wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head against his chest as she let the melody and her beautiful idiot boy lead her. It felt so safe, so warm in his embrace… The bespectacled girl hummed along and smiled when Chase placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

 

“This song makes me think of you,” the boy whispered softly.

 

“Really?” Gert asked him, looking up at him.

 

“Yup. It’s beautiful, just like you.” Chase didn’t need to look at her to know she was probably making that look she always did when he complimented her. “You’re beautiful to me… I love you, Gert,” Chase whispered, leaning his face closer to his girlfriend’s.

 

“I…I love you too, Chase,” Gert tried not to beam but failed spectacularly before she pulled him closer so their lips could meet.

 

_‘She maybe the reason I survive_   
_The why and wherefore I'm alive_   
_The one I'll care for through the rough in many years_   
_Me, I'll take her laughter her tears_   
_And make them all my souvenirs_   
_And where she goes I've got to be_   
_The meaning of my life is_   
_She, she_   
_Oh, she…’_

 

*********************************************************

 

 

Nico eyed all their friends dancing and having a good time and smiled. She was leaning back against her girlfriend and Karolina had her arms around her. The goth slowly pulled away and stood up, extending her hand towards her favorite blonde.

 

“Wanna dance?”

 

“We don’t have to, you know that, right?” Karolina asked. She was happy to just stay there and cuddle like they were. She didn’t need to dance and didn’t expect Nico to ask her either.

 

“C’mon.” Nico grabbed the taller girl’s hands and pulled her up, slowly leading her to the _‘dance floor’_ , instantly pulling her into her arms.

 

Karolina couldn’t help but to smile as she placed her arms around Nico’s shoulders and leaned closer to rest her forehead against Nico’s as they swayed back and forth softly. They only caught the tail of the song though but as a new one started, both girls smiled.

 

“See? That’s a song we both like,” Nico murmured as the English version of La Vie en Rose begun to play through the loud speakers. They both preferred the original version, though they weren’t complaining.

 

 _‘Hold me close and hold me fast_  
 _The magic spell you cast_  
 _This is la vie en rose_  
 _When you kiss me, heaven sighs_  
 _And though I close my eyes_  
 _I see la vie en rose…_ ’

 

“Thought this wasn’t your kind of thing,” Karolina whispered back.

 

“Who says it isn’t? ‘Sides, with you? I don’t mind,” Nico smiled and tightened her hold around the taller girl’s waist, pulling her closer until their bodies were flush together.

 

“You don’t have to do things like this for me, ya know?”

 

“Wouldn’t do it if I didn’t want to, Karrie.” Since they were almost eye to eye because Nico wore her platforms and Karolina wore flat sandals, Nico barely had to lift her head to peck her girlfriend’s lips sweetly. “My beautiful Karrie…”

 

“Nico…” The girl said that name reverently, almost as if it was something divine and holy. Karolina simply closed the distance between their lips, kissing Nico with barely restrained love and passion.

 

_‘And when you speak_   
_Angels sing from above_   
_Every day words_   
_Seem to turn into love songs_   
_Give your heart and soul to me_   
_And life will always be_   
_La vie en rose…’_

 

Molly curtsied to Val, who she was dancing with, and headed back to the table to grab a drink because she was parched. She was having such a good time, dancing and having fun with everyone. An amused looking Alex stepped beside her and poured himself some juice from the pitcher.

 

“Did you queue that playlist?” Alex asked her with a grin. “‘Cause it sure wasn’t me and I doubt they did it.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about, Alex,” Molly replied although she couldn’t hide her mischievous grin.

 

“Please tell me you got some of this on video,” Alex snorted.

 

“Sam’s gettin’ it for me, don’t worry,” Molly giggled, elated both because her plan worked and because it made her feel happy to see her two favorite couples being cute.

 

“You are a genius, Molls,” Alex smiled and lifted his glass for a toast.

 

Molly laughed and clinked her glass against his.

 

*********************************************************

 

The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon by the time the Runaways finally went up to bed, all properly tired after a long night of partying with their friends. Alex had crashed on the nearest couch in the living room; he didn’t even make it to bed. Molly had dragged herself to her room, Old Lace half-supporting her as they headed upstairs. Gert and Chase had abandoned all pretenses and headed straight up to Gert’s room, barely awake as well.

 

Nico and Karolina, ever the _Mom-Friends_ , had sent their friends to bed while they put the leftovers in the fridge. The dirty dishes and glasses were soaking in the sink to clean the next day so they simply locked up and headed upstairs as well. Karolina went straight to their balcony, opened the doors and leaned against the sturdy wooden railing to watch the sunrise. A smile stretched across her face as she felt the gentle sea breeze caressing her skin as the sun grew more visible in the horizon and the sky was flooded with shades of red and orange and magenta.

 

Nico kicked her boots off and smiled as she observed her glowing girlfriend. Her heart picked up speed as she approached her, elated, slightly nervous and excited all at once.

 

“Enjoyin’ yourself?” The goth asked softly as to not startled her.

 

“We have a beautiful view from here,” Karolina motioned to the horizon, smiling, the colors dancing across her face and merging with the colors of the sunrise to create the most beautiful picture Nico had ever seen in her entire life.

 

“Yeah, it’s magnificent,” Nico murmured in agreement. But she wasn’t really talking about the sunrise. Instead her eyes were completely focused on the Goddess-like creature she was fortunate enough to adore.

 

“Call me a sap but I love watching the sunrise,” Karolina chuckled, unaware of the musings running through her girlfriend’s mind.

 

“I rather watch you,” Nico said and shrugged when the blonde sent her a questioning look. "Sunrise’s got nothin’ on you, Karrie.”

 

If the lights around Karolina’s face turned a darker shade and she spluttered a bit, Nico didn’t comment on it. Instead she slid herself between the railing and the taller body, wrapping the longer arms around her waist, her back to the horizon.

 

“Well, help yourself,” Karolina snorted and adjusted her hold around her shorter body.

 

“You like it,” Nico stated smugly. Reaching up, the goth ran her fingers through silky glowing blonde hair and the taller girl leaned into her touch, her lips curling into a smile and her eyes fluttering shut.

 

“If you do that then I’m going to fall asleep,” Karolina giggled. They both knew that was true. Karolina had fallen asleep under Nico’s hair/scalp massages many times.

 

Nico slowly pulled her hands back and waited until her girlfriend opened her gorgeous ocean eyes to look at her.

 

“Karrie…I love you.”

 

Karolina’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly at the unexpected confession.

 

“You do?” The surprise was evident in her voice and Nico smiled with little hesitancy. Her heart was beating so fast and hard within her chest that Nico was sure Karolina could hear it.

 

“You have no idea how much I love you, Karolina,” Nico rejoiced, relief and elation cursing through her veins now that she had finally said it out loud. And then gave a half-hearted one-shoulder shrug. “Just wanted you to know that. You…don’t have to say it back or anythin’, I just wanted to say it,” she drawled, sincerely.

 

Karolina shook her head before cupping her head and kissing her. It was a gentle and passionate kiss at the same time, a kiss Nico returned eagerly, wrapping her arms around the taller body to pull her impossibly closer.

 

“I love you too, Nico,” Karolina breathed out hotly against her lips, her voice dropping into that husk that drove Nico crazy. “I love you so much, Nico Minoru…”

 

Karolina rested her forehead against Nico’s and beamed, a jubilant giggle escaping her lips. Nico couldn’t quite contain her own giggles either and soon they both were giggling like school-girls, holding each other upright.

 

“…it feels so amazing to finally say it out loud,” the blonde expressed, pulling her closer and peppering her face with little kisses. Nico wrapped her arms loosely around the taller girl’s hips and grinned up at her.

 

“It does… I never really thought I could love someone as much as I love you, Karrie… But this? Us? It was an unavoidable and unstoppable force of nature,” Nico stated. She had never been as sure about anything in her life as she was of that fact.

 

Karolina beamed, her lights flaring even brighter than usual in response to the happiness in her heart.

 

“Let me love you?” Nico asked, the desire in her voice making her meaning quite clear and her girlfriend’s eyes twinkled mischievously in that way that had nothing to do with her actual lights.

 

“Lead the way, lover,” Karolina replied, only half-joking with the new pet name.

 

…The balcony doors were left open, letting the sunshine and the sea breeze enter the lights-flooded room…

 

*********************************************************

 

“Someone should go get Nico and Karolina, don’t you guys think?” Molly asked, still yawning as she sat by the kitchen table. “Chase?”

 

“No way I’m risking it,” Chase shook his head vehemently.

 

“Wimp,” Gert snorted from the fridge. She was pulling out the leftovers from the night before; they would do for a late-late lunch. It was nearing 2pm and they were growing hungry waiting for their two friends to show their faces.

 

“Then why don’t **you** go? Neither Nico or Karolina will beat **your** ass if you disturb them,” Chase shot back at her, snorting into his coffee mug.

 

“They’re probably asleep, should be fine,” Alex shrugged, still not quite awake and yawned widely.

 

“HA! No way am I going up there, trust me. Molly, why don’t you go? They love you, they won’t kill you,” Chase told the younger girl, hoping she’d take one for the team.

 

“Dude, why are you so afraid of Nico and Karolina?” Molly asked him, half-confused and half-amused.

 

“He’s got a point,” Gert interceded for her boyfriend. “After the light show we saw this morning, I wouldn’t dare either,” she added, grinning.

 

“Light show?” Alex asked, confused.

 

“We awoke around 11 and noticed lights coming from the hallway,” Chase smirked, sharing an amused glance with his girlfriend. “We peeked out and the lights were flooding the hallway even though their bedroom door was closed,” he explained, unable to contain his laughter.

 

Gert barked out a laugh and slapped her hand against her mouth, trying to contain herself.

 

“What lights?” Molly asked, confused.

 

“Karolina’s lights, Molls,” Gert replied and Chase wiggled his eyebrows at them, wearing the goofiest grin in existence.

 

At any other moment Alex’s brain would have put two and two together instantly but he hadn’t slept much, in his defense, so it took him a moment to get it.

 

“Oh…” he breathed out when realization hit him. “Yeah, I didn’t need to know that, thanks, guys,” he grimaced. As a general rule, he didn’t wanna know anything about his friends’ sex lives.

 

“OH…” Realization hit Molly a second after Alex. “Okay, nope. Noooope! No way am I goin’ up there,” the girl said, laughing.

 

“Let’s just eat something, please people,” Alex told them and grabbed one of the containers with leftover potatoes salad.

 

*********************************************************

 

Gert, Chase, Molly tried. They truly tried to not say anything. But it was an urge stronger than them; they just HAD to tease their friends. Specially when Nico and Karolina didn’t surface until it was almost time for dinner, freshly showered and both sporting marks. Karolina’s coral colored lose shirt didn’t quite hide the large love bites on her collarbone and at the base of her throat, right where neck and shoulder met. And Nico’s tank top and hair didn’t quite cover the half-moon shaped nails marks on the upper part of her back.

 

“What is it with y’all?” The goth drawled, half-annoyed at her friends because they kept snickering like children.

 

“You’re all acting really weird,” Karolina frowned from her seat on the love-seat she and Nico had claimed for themselves.

 

“We’re fine, just fine,” Gert managed to say, her voice a higher pitch than usual, barely keeping her laughter at bay. Chase and Molly snorted childishly and she elbowed them both.

 

Alex rolled his eyes at them and cleared his throat. Sometimes he felt like the only mature one in the group.

 

“Ignore the children,” he told the couple. “Now that we’re all here, can we talk about last night?” He asked in Nico’s direction.

 

“Yeah, we wanna know **all** the details,” Molly snickered and actually winced when her sister elbowed her again. Chase tried to discreetly cover his mouth to hide his silent laughter.

 

“What the fuck is goin’ on with you three?” Nico asked, starting to feel actually annoyed at them.

 

“Trust me, ignore them,” Alex repeated. It was better to spare them the embarrassment and he knew that Nico’s retaliation could be great. If they didn’t know they knew, it was safer for everyone. “So, about last night…?”

 

“Doctor Strange’s a Sorcerer. Like… **The** Sorcerer, ya know,” Nico replied, deciding to follow her friend’s advice and ignore the three children on the larger couch. That certainly got their attention because they stopped snickering and suddenly were interested in what she had to say. “I can’t really explain what he did but it was like… We talked and meditated and trained, for what felt like weeks. But in reality we didn’t move from our seats. It’s like it all happened in our minds…And his magic is so different than mine, you guys. I mean, I kinda expected it but shit…” Nico shook her head, trying to put her thoughts in order to better explain. “From what he said, the type of magic I can do is…pretty damn rare. It’s literally in my blood.”

 

“In your blood?” Alex asked, curious.

 

“Yeah. It’s called blood magic. It’s passed down through the generations, through the blood. And it takes actual blood to function. That’s why my Staff prickles my finger when I activate it,” Nico explained. There was more that they had talked about, mostly related to her sister Amy. But Nico wasn’t going to bring it up and she knew Karolina would never mention what she had told her without her permission.

 

“That’s both awesome and kinda gross,” Molly grimaced.

 

“I guess,” Nico chuckled. “Anyway, he… He made me a proposition.”

 

“What kind of proposition?” Gert asked.

 

“To be his student. He said I have the potential to become a master of my craft, it will take years, of course. Won’t happen overnight. But he offered to be my mentor,” Nico revealed, much to the shock of her friends. Karolina, who already knew because she had told her, simply gave her an encouraging smile.

 

“Really?” Gert recovered from the surprise first. “Nico, that’s… I mean, assuming that’s a great thing.”

 

“Yeah, it is,” Nico smiled.

 

“Dude, congratulations!” Chase grinned, happy for her. “That’s awesome!”

 

“Oh you’re gonna rock Hogwarts,” Molly joked and laughed merrily.

 

“This is an incredible opportunity for you to learn and grow,” Alex nodded, smiling. “How is this gonna work? Are you gonna travel back and forth to NYC or what?”

 

“Well, Strange is willing to bend the rules a bit and we reached an agreement ‘cause I told him that I wasn’t leaving and in that case I would have to decline,” Nico explained.

 

“So you’re not leaving us, right?” Molly asked, needing confirmation.

 

“I’m not leaving you guys, okay?” Nico reassured her. “We basically agreed on a schedule. He’s gonna open up a portal in the mornings so I can cross over and then another in the evenings so I can come back… Until I learn to do it by myself,” the goth smirked at that. She liked that idea very, very much. “And I get most weekends off unless there’s a special lesson planned.”

 

“So kinda like school. That’s cool,” Gert nodded in approval.

 

Nico smiled at her friends and then shared a glance with her girlfriend, who was sending her the proudest look.

 

“You’re going to be extraordinary, Nico. Well, even more,” Karolina told her, happy and proud of her.

 

Nico leaned in and pecked her sweetly on the lips, earning more snickering from their friends and a face-palm from Alex.

 

“Okay! What is it with you three today?!”

 

********************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT READ::: Hope you enjoyed this one-shot, folks! Part 9 is written and should start typing it in a couple of days. I am SUPER excited about your reactions not only to THIS part but also part 9--- They're actually pretty important! I'm so so so excited to share them with you guys!!! 
> 
> ALSO! If anyone wants to follow me on twitter (@AlexMcLeod1992). Sometimes I post stuff related to the one-shots, mostly comments (and there's also a lot of gay shit, lol) But if you wanna talk or whatever, feel free to hit me up in twitter.
> 
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. If you liked it, please, leave a kudos and a comment. Thank you all for all the love you give me! :)


End file.
